


Lams One Shots - painfulfandoms - Wattpad

by a_ham_and_cheese



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ham_and_cheese/pseuds/a_ham_and_cheese
Summary: A collection of lams one shots from my wattpad Painfulfandoms





	Lams One Shots - painfulfandoms - Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> From "Lams One Shots" on my wattpad painfulfandoms

**Poetic Love**

****

****

"This isnt real." Alexander says this as if it is fact. That there is no denial to be had. How could this love possibly be real?

John simply smiled, "it is, my love." He knew better than to let Alexander revel in those thoughts alone. Try as he might, he'd never fully understand what's going on in the head of his love.

"If it is a dream, I do not want to wake in the morning. If only for another chance to see your face." How could John, his John, ever love him enough to accept his hand in marriage?

"It is not a dream, my love." The answer was simple of course. Alexander had stolen his heart the moment he walked into that bar all those years ago.

"Isn't it though? No reality could be thought of so perfectly." A perfect reality in which his dear Laurens returned every feeling. Returned his every desire and his every look. Need. Want.

He smiles once more. His boy had such a way with words. "You’re a walking greeting card, you know that?" John kisses Alexander and pulls him closer. The thought of letting him go never once crosses his mind.

Alexander laughs, a hint of offense tinges his features. "What is that meant to mean?" His pride pricked. Gearing up for an argument is second nature to him. Everything in his being screams to be ready to run at a moments notice.

Smiling gently, reassuring his love that no offense was to be taken. "You sound so poetic and perfect almost every time you speak. Like a greeting card. Your words are carefully chosen, as if they were made to be said in that order coming from your lips." John always knew how to quell Alexander's fight or flight response. Perhaps the only person besides Washington to know Alexander so well.

A look of love spread across Alexander's face, a smile right with it. "Be that as it may, there are no words to be strung together that give justice to what I feel inside for you." There is no denial of the hold John has over his senses. Alexander doesn't mind.

A gentle hand rests on Alexander's cheek, "god you’re perfect." It isn't as if John didn't see the too dark circles under Alexander's eyes or the bow in his back that has begun the form. He heard the temper from the boy. Saw the hurt of his past. But all these things just made Alexander more perfect to him.

A soft look befalls his face, holding out his hand for him to take. "Come, let me take you to bed." A simple request that John could not feasibly see himself ever denying. That's all it took for John to reach out and take Alexander's hand. His Alexander. 

Alexander leads him to their shared bed. They get in, so synchronized you'd think it were practiced. Alexander resting his head on John's chest as he pulls him closer. John couldn't stop the excitement from bubbling in his stomach. Soon he would be rid of a name he's longed to forget and would then become John Hamilton. Hamilton. Oh, how his heart soars at the thought of his love.

Love, peace, fear, and excitement lingers in the air. They are young and unsure of what is to come. But they know they'll take it on together. They are John and Alexander after all. Nothing has ever stood a chance against them.


End file.
